Akagi Towa
is a young girl who appears to be a true princess. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure known as . She was said to be the daughter of Dyspear and had the title "The Princess of Despair," but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to her at all. She later becomes . History Becoming Twilight As a child she was known as Princess Towa. She dreamed of being a Grand Princess. Though her brother Prince Kanata told her how only the Princess Pretty Cure could become Grand Princesses, that didn't stop her from trying. As a child, she would play the violin with her brother. One day, sensing her desire to become a Grand Princess, Dyspear appeared and told her that she could help her become one. Towa accepts her offer, not knowing that she was going to become a pawn in Dyspear's plan to conquer Hope Kingdom. Dyspear actually trapped her inside the Forest of Despair as part of that plan. Soon after, the citizens of Hope Kingdom fell into despair because of Towa going missing, making it easier to Dyspear to take over as she fed on that despair. Dyspear then decides to brainwash Towa and assumed the name Twilight. Her Last Battle Against the Cures and Her Purification When the Cures, along with Kanata, arrived at Hope Kingdom, Twilight greeted them. Kanata recognized her as Towa and tried to talk to her, but she does not remember him and wants to destroy them. Using a Dark Princess Perfume, she becomes the Black Princess. She nearly defeats the Cures and Kanata, but Flora continued to fight back, still believing that the real her was deep inside. The Cures used Trinity Explosion in an attempt to purify her, and with the help of Kanata's violin playing reawakening her memories, Towa was freed from Dyspear's control. The Cures, along with a weakened Towa, then escaped Hope Kingdom, with Kanata staying behind to fend off an enraged Dyspear. Making Amends and Becoming Cure Scarlet The girls brought Towa to Noble Academy and she stayed in Kirara's dorm room. While sleeping, she had a nightmare of Twilight, and she woke up scared. Taking her black keys, she went for a walk in the campus. Then she saw Haruka playing the violin and remembered her memories with Kanata. Haruka wanted to give Kanata's violin to her, but she felt unworthy because of her actions in the past. As they conversed, Dyspear suddenly appeared and made Towa fall deeper into despair and trapped her and Kanata's violin in a cage of thorns, feeding on that despair. As Minami and Kirara arrived, the three of them, along with Haruka, transformed and fought against Dyspear in order to rescue Towa. Flora was able to enter the cage thanks to the help of her friends and saw the violin as well as a hopeless Towa. She spoke to Towa and she was moved by Flora's words. Flora decided to play her own violin to deliver her feelings to Towa, just like how Kanata did in the last battle and Towa was moved by her words and she took back Kanata's violin. The two of them played and their melodies combined into one, causing them to break free from the cage. Towa announced she was not going to despair anymore, but Dyspear knocked her back with thorns. As she was falling, she looked back at what she had done as Twilight and decided to carry the weight of her sins and resume her dream of becoming a Grand Princess as the blue fire that came to her aid turned red, purifying her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Keys. With one of those keys, she transformed into Cure Scarlet and easily defeats the clones and using her weapon Scarlet Violin, she uses Phoenix Blaze to attack Dyspear and force her to retreat. After the battle ended, she says that she knows Kanata is still alive because she felt it in his violin. Life in Yumegahama and Noble Academy After her first battle as Scarlet, Towa tries to get used to life on Earth. The Cures took her on a tour of Yumegahama to help her do so. After buying a new outfit, checking out art galleries and taking pictures with the others, she sat down to enjoy a donut, but she reveals that she couldn't enjoy herself with Hope Kingdom still being under Dys Dark's rule. She leaves and begins going around town herself, still unsure of the customs of her new home. She stops traffic, tries to purchase a castle and even tries to look for a job. In the end, she seemed to have given up when Yume spots her sitting on a bench in the park and the two go to a cafe to eat and talk things over. Yume tells her to surround herself with warm feelings and to stay positive. Just then, Yume was targeted by Lock and he uses her despair to summon a Zetsuborg. Towa transforms into Cure Scarlet to try to save her. Throughout the battle, Lock still refers to Scarlet as Twilight, or the Princess of Despair, and taunts her. Scarlet couldn't defeat the Zetsuborg on her own, and to make matters worse, Lock powers it up and feeds on even more of Yume's despair. Just as Scarlet was about to be defeated, the other Cures show up. Scarlet was still discouraged, believing that all she does is make everyone despair no matter whose side she was on, but Flora tells her that good and bad experiences can be shared with everyone and hugs her. Scarlet also embraces Flora and decides to officially join the team before defeating the Zetsuborg and freeing Yume. After the battle, they all returned to Noble Academy to speak to the headmistress, who they were all surprised to find out was Yume herself. She then enrolls Towa as a student. Appearance As Twilight, she has silvery-white hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes with red markings on the top of them. She also wears a black dress lined in red with ruffled sleeves and a short black, red and white skirt underneath with a gold butterfly-shaped buckle with pink and green gems on it in the front. She also wears red tights and black platform shoes with wings on them. She also wears a black choker with a small white collar, blue and black earrings and short black arm warmers. She sometimes wears a gold and red domino mask. When she was younger, she looked drastically different. She wore a pink dress and had short apricot pink hair (similar to Cure Mirage's hair style from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) reaching her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon at the top and had lighter and softer red pinkish eyes. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Towa, the only difference being her hair being longer than when she was younger, passing her shoulders, and she is wearing the same outfit as she did when she was Twilight, with a black headband. In the summer, she wears a white and red dress with with red heels and a white lacy headband. She also has a necklace with a red butterfly. As Cure Scarlet, her hair becomes very long and is pink on top with a light pink gradient. Her top is light pink and gold with a black belt with the Go! Princess Pretty Cure insignia in the front and feathery red sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three red jewels and light pink feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are red and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part red and part light pink, with the light pink part slightly longer on the left and the red part reaching her feet. Her shoes are red and gold heels with red straps wrapped around her thighs. Her eyes have light pink markings around the sides, similar to the ones that she had as Twilight. Personality As Twilight, she seemed to take after her mother in terms of characteristics. She believed that dreams are pitiful illusions that people believe in. Twilight also saw the Pretty Cures as fake princesses. She was ruthless and vain, calling herself "Noble, Precious, and Beauteous." She would go to extreme lengths to dishearten Haruka. When she was a young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become ones. After being purified, she is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. Relationships *'Prince Kanata' - She is Kanata's younger sister. They used to be close, but Towa went missing one day, causing Kanata to fall into despair. When they finally reunite, Twilight no longer remembers him, much to his dismay. During the battle between her and the Cures, she nearly defeats Kanata, but she is eventually brought back to her senses thanks in part to Kanata's violin playing and was freed from Dyspear's control and remembers him. However, their reunion was short-lived when Kanata stays behind to fight off Dyspear while Towa returned with the others to Yumegahama. *[[Dyspear|'Dyspear']] - Dyspear kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she showed great respect for Dyspear. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. *'Miss Shamour '- Miss Shamour was the royal teacher of Hope Kingdom, who taught Kanata and Towa how to play the violin. *'Haruno Haruka' - As Twilight, Towa saw Haruka as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. *[[Mochizuki Yume|'Mochizuki Yume']] - In episode 23, Yume encounters a despondent Towa when she was trying to adjust to life on Earth. The two talked over dessert before Yume tells Towa to surround her heart with warm feelings. When Yume was captured by Lock, Scarlet decided to use those warm feelings she learned from her to help free her. Later, Yume accepts Towa as a student of Noble Academy. *'Amanogawa Kirara' - Episode 24 revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they are friends. *'Kaido Minami' - During a sleepover at Haruka's house in episode 25, she helped Towa with her fear of the darkness, which brought back memories of her time as Twilight, and taught her that she should depend on her friends and comrades. When Shut kept calling her Twilight and said that he had to eliminate her, Minami defended her, saying that she wasn't Twilight anymore, but Akagi Towa. Cure Scarlet Princess of Scarlet Flames! Cure Scarlet! 真紅の炎のプリンセス！キュアスカーレット！ Shinku no honō no purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Towa. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Phoenix Blaze, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant and has her Scarlet Violin. Attacks * is Cure Scarlet's main attack. To perform it, she needs the Scarlet Violin and the Phoenix Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Hanabi Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Hanabi Dress Up Key. * is an attack that Cure Scarlet can use as long as she has her Scarlet Violin and Scarlet Dress Up Key. Twilight was the evil alter ego of Towa. She became Twilight when Dyspear said she could make her dream of being a Grand Princess come true. As Twilight she is Dys Dark's Princess. She has her own catch phrase "Noble, Precious, and Beauteous." Abilities She appears to have fire powers and possesses a black Dress-Up Key, which she inserts into one of the Three Musketeers' locks to increase the power of the Zetsuborgs they summon. In episode 18, Dyspear gives her a new Dress Up Key, which Twilight inserts into a staff and makes her more powerful. She could trap people in tablets with it and draws out their despair to give her even more power. However, the staff was destroyed thanks to Cure Flora's own new Dress Up Key. She can also conjure a temporary dimension using this key and her staff. In episode 20, Dyspear gives her another Dress Up Key in which she can insert inside a Princess Perfume and transform into the Black Princess. In this form, her powers were equivalent to those of a Pretty Cure, even having a Mode Elegant. Etymology : means "crimson". has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". means "eternity" or "immortality". Cure Scarlet means a bright red color with a slightly orange tinge. Songs Towa's voice actor, Sawashiro Miyuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, and Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara. *Red Concerto Duets *Strongly, Gently, Beautifully. (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) *Conditions of a Princess (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Yamamura Hibiku) Trivia *She is one of the only antagonists to have an item a Pretty Cure can also use. *Her birthday is December 15, making her a Sagittarius. *She is the first Cure to have pointy elf-like ears. **She also the first Cure to have coloured pupils, as she has red eyes with purple pupils. *Coincidentally, Towa's voice actress also voiced Twilight Sparkle in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Twilight Sparkle is also known as "Princess Twilight" at the end of the third season, essentially giving the two characters the same name up until Towa was freed. *Her appearance as Twilight was similar to that of Youkai Futakuchi-onna from the 39th Super Sentai Series installment, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This is most likely intentional, as both share the same voice actress. *Towa is the third main character to be brainwashed after Siren and Queen Mirage. **Technically, Queen Mirage is actually the opposite of Siren and Towa, because she became a Pretty Cure before getting brainwashed, while Towa and Siren became Pretty Cures after they were freed from their brainwashing. *She is the third villain to become a Cure, after Eas/Cure Passion and Siren/Cure Beat. However, she is the first villain to join a team automatically instead of running off in regret and is the first to have her full transformation and attack debuted the same day she is reformed. *She shares some similarities with Eas/Setsuna/Cure Passion. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of the team. **Their weapons are based on musical instruments (Harp and Violin). **Their teammates are Cures with the same color order: Pink (Peach - Flora), Blue (Berry - Mermaid) and Yellow (Pine - Twinkle) **They were villains who later became Pretty Cure. **When they were villains, both received power-ups from the main villain. **Both had silvery white hair when they were villains and pink hair when they became Cures. **Both had black and red outfits when they were villains. *Towa is the fourth Cure to be a princess preceded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace, who is the good side of Marie Ange, and Cure Princess. *She is the fifth Cure to have her given name in Katakana, preceded by Love, Ellen, Ako and Mana. *Towa is the third Cure to control the power of fire, preceded by Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny. **However, Towa is the first Cure with the power of fire to have an Elegant personality, while Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny were very Sporty. *Like the others on her team, Scarlet has an ombre in her hair. *She is the third villain turned into a Cure who has a musical instrument as a weapon, preceded by Cure Passion and Cure Beat. *Cure Scarlet is the second Cure in the whole franchise to have pink hair in her Cure form despite not being the lead Cure. The first was Cure Passion. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Villains